Harry and Hermione's Romance
by GryffindorTaz
Summary: Harry and Hemione fall in love, but he doesn't know how to tell her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In the middle of the story a *~*~* means an add in or a time laps or jump in time. I do not own any of the characters in this story, or the name of the house's or the school.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fantasy story so please bare with me. If you have any comments to the story or you can help add to the story please feel free to let me know what I can do. I am always open to new ideas. The story starts in the middle of their 7th year of school.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. They were sitting in their normal chairs by the fire. They were doing their homework that was given out for that day. Hermione was just checking some of Harry's homework that he had done. She has always done this since their first year at Hogwarts. Then out of the blue Hermione asked Harry if he had a girlfriend? Harry sat in his chair stunned. He didn't know how to answer her question. Because he has never had a girlfriend. He didn't know how Hermione would take it. Would she think that he didn't like girls but instead he liked boys? That wasn't the case at all. He liked Hermione, but he was afraid to tell her that. He has liked her since the first time they had met. So he sat there in his chair not moving an inch afraid if he did so she would say something. But Hermione did say something anyway. She asked him again because he didn't answer her the first time. So he decided to say something, but what? He looked at her then he looked around the room to see if anyone had come back down to the common room, but no one was there but him and her. So then he deicide that he would say "He does not have a girlfriend at this time." He didn't know what else to say so he said, "good night" and went to bed. The Next morning Harry bumped into Hermione going to breakfast. They both had turned a little red in the face. Harry didn't know why she did so, but he knew exactly why he did. Harry liked Hermione a lot but didn't know how to tell her, and if he did tell her would she feel the same way for him as he feels about her? Later that day he had some free time, between classes, so, he decided to go up to his room in the Gryffindor tower. He paced the room for what felt like an hour, but in reality it was only a few minutes. He then decided to write to his godfather, Sirius Black. So he went to his trunk and took out some parchment paper and his new quill and new colored ink that was the color of his eyes, emerald-green.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He always picked up a different color ink to write his letters every year since the 4th year, when he met his godfather who is also known as Padfoot. But his favorite ink was one that changed color when you wrote with it. He liked to pick up new colors so he didn't have to have the same color every year. He also liked having new colors because it brightened his day when he got to take it out to write to his godfather. He always had to use just plain black ink in class all day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He started to write a letter to Padfoot for advice on what to do or say about how he felt about Hermione and what she had asked him. So this is what he wrote: Dear Padfoot,  
  
How are you doing? This is the hardest year that I have had to face so far, not only for school but also for how I feel for Hermione. She asked me the other night if I have a girlfriend? And I don't have one at this time and that is what I told her. But she had this weird look on her face that I didn't understand. I don't know how to explain the look to you. I don't know what I should do? Can you give me some advice, like what should I do? Should I tell her how I fell? I better give this letter to Hedwig. I have to get to class now. Harry Potter  
  
Please rate this story for me.  
  
Gryffindortaz 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In the middle of the story a *~*~* means an add in or a time laps or jump in time. I do not own any of the characters in this story, or the name of the house's or the school.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic story so please bare with me. If you have any comments to the story or you can help add to the story please fell free to let me know what I can do. I am always open to new ideas.  
Chapter 2  
  
After dinner and the common room was empty except for Harry and Hermione, Harry asked if he can sit in the chair next to her. Hermione said, "that he could." Harry then asked her "why she wanted to know if he had a girlfriend the other night?" Hermione just sat there blinking her eyes because she was so surprised that he had asked her that. But he did and she didn't know what to say at first. Then she told him "that she was just wondering, because she has never see him with anyone at Hogwarts. Well Harry had no choice then to tell her that he liked this one girl, but he didn't know if she liked him in the way that he liked her and he was afraid to tell her because he didn't want to feel like a fool for telling her how he felt. Hermione could understand what he was going through, because she was going through the same thing about him. But like him, she too was afraid to tell him that she also liked someone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Thursday and Harry still had not heard from his godfather, and he didn't know when he would hear from him. He was wondering if he should just tell Hermione that he liked her. He also was wondering if he should ask her to go out with him but he didn't know how to ask.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Friday morning, at breakfast when the mail came. And there was Hedwig with a letter for him. But he didn't read it till he was in his room so that Hermione couldn't see what it had said. So after he finished his breakfast he went to his room in the Gryffindor tower. He went there so he could be alone to read his letter. This is what his godfather, Padfoot, had to write him: Dear Harry, I am doing fine. It sure is good to hear from you. It has been a while since your last letter. I am sorry to hear about your dilemma. But I am going to let you know now that I am here for you any time you need me. I know that it is hard being a teenage boy, but the only thing that I can tell you to do is follow your heart. The heart always knows what is best. I know that was not much help to a boy at your age, but it is all I know. And I know if your father were here, he would tell you the same thing. Let me know how it works out for you. Write me back soon. Padfoot  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After he had read the letter that he got from Padfoot, he put it in his trunk at the foot of his bed. Then he went down to the common room were Hermione was waiting to ask him what was in the letter and who it was from. Knowing all to well that Harry always told her whom he got letters from and what was in them. Harry did tell her who the letter was from but did not tell her all that was in the letter. He only told her that his godfather had asked him to write to him more often because it had been awhile since he had written to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Harry went back to his room later that night he couldn't go to sleep because of what his godfather had told him. So he decided to write Hermione a letter with he black ink. He also did a magical spell on it to make his handwriting appear different to her so she couldn't figure out who sent her the letter right away.  
  
Please rate this story for me.  
  
Gryffindortaz 


	3. Cahpter 3

Disclaimer: In the middle of the story a *~*~* means an add in or a time laps or jump in time. I do not own any of the characters in this story, or the name of the house's or the school.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic story so please bare with me. If you have any comments to the story or you can help add to the story please fell free to let me know what I can do. I am always open to new ideas.  
Chapter 3  
  
As Harry sat by the window in his room, he was thinking about how to start his letter to Hermione. While he was sitting there Hedwig showed up to see him. She did this every night that he couldn't sleep. Some how she always knew when he couldn't sleep. Harry always gave her a pat on the head and gave her some crumbs from his dinner that he saved for her when she would show up. Harry asked Hedwig if she could find an owl that would take a letter to Hermione for him, but that the owl had to be one that Hermione could not recognize. So Hedwig set off to find an owl for Harry. Harry stated writing on the envelope first, and that said: keep the owl there for your reply. Then he went to the letter and started writing: Hermione- There is something that I need to tell you and this was the easiest way for me to do so. I have wanted to tell you how I feel about you for a long time. I think that I fell in love with you. I know most people would say that we are to young to feel that way but I know in my heart that it is the truth. I hope that I didn't scare you with what I have just told you. But would you please reply to this letter right away. And if you want to meet send a time and place were we could meet in private so we can be alone. If you want me to tell you all this in person instead of a letter, but I have to let you know that I don't know how much I would be able to say in person as I'm not good with words. Yes, you do know me and have known me for a while that is by the different owl. Send a reply ASAP. Anonymous  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After he was done writing his letter to Hermione, he saw that Hedwig was back with an owl that he has never see before. He tied the letter to his leg, and told Hedwig to show him were Hermione is and to make sure that Hermione didn't see her, and also to wait for the owl to come back with a reply so he wouldn't get lost coming back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know this was short but let me know what you think. Please rate this story for me.  
  
Gryffindortaz 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: In the middle of the story a *~*~* means an add in or a time laps or jump in time. I do not own any of the characters in this story, or the name of the house's or the school.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic story so please bare with me. If you have any comments to the story or you can help add to the story please fell free to let me know what I can do. I am always open to new ideas.  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione was in the library reading, Modern Magical History. She liked that book so much that she would reread it at least once or twice a year to refresh her memory and see if there was anything new added to it. But as she was getting ready to leave she hard a "tap, tap, tap" at the window. As she got closer to the window she saw a scrawny barn owl, and she opened the window, and the owl landed on Hermione's books and stuck out it's leg that had the letter attached to it. She read the envelope first which was a good thing because it had said: KEEP THE OWL THERE FOR YOUR REPLY AND SEND IT BACK ASAP!! Then she opened the letter and it had read: Hermione- There is something that I need to tell you and this was the easiest way for me to do so. I have wanted to tell you how I feel about you for a long time. I think that I fell in love with you. I know most people would say that we are to young to feel that way but I know in my heart that it is the truth. I hope that I didn't scare you with what I have just told you. But would you please reply to this letter right away. And if you want to meet send a time and place were we could meet in private so we can be alone. If you want me to tell you all this in person instead of a letter, but I have to let you that I don't know how much I would be able to say in person as I'm not good with words. Yes, you do know me and have known me for a while that is by the different owl. Send a reply ASAP. Anonymous  
  
After she had read the letter she dug in her bag to get her quill so she could write a little note back. And she wrote: How do I know you? How long have I known you? I think it is best that we meet somewhere, where we can talk about this in person. I would feel much better about it that way. Meet me at the Three Broom Sticks and we can talk about this over a few Butterbeers. Write back to give a time and day that would be best for you. And how I will know it is you? Hermione So after she was done with the letter she tied to the owl's leg and sent it on it's way out the window.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night in her room all she could do was think of the letter and who had sent it to her because all it said was that it was from Anonymous. Now all she could do is wander who it was and why the person couldn't just tell her who they were in the letter in the first place it would be a lot easier that way. At least she thought so. But since she could not think of anyone who would write an anonymous letter she fell asleep.  
  
Harry received Herminone's note back to him but not wanting to give himself away to quickly Harry waited a few days before writing a note back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few days went by quickly without any problems. After two days Harry wrote Hermione again and this is what it said:  
  
Hermione We have known each other for about 6 years and we are both in school together. We could meet at 7:00pm on a Saturday, but you will have to pick the Saturday that you would like to meet. Please reply as soon as you can. Anonymous.  
  
Harry waited for a little while for a reply and when he did not get one right away he went to bed. He lay there for a while and wondered what he would say to her when they finally meet face to face and then fell asleep.  
  
I know this one was even shorter and I am sorry about that but please let me know what you think. Please rate this story for me.  
  
Gryffindortaz 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: In the middle of the story a *~*~* means an add in or a time laps or jump in time. I do not own any of the characters in this story, or the name of the house's or the school.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic story so please bare with me. If you have any comments to the story or you can help add to the story please fell free to let me know what I can do. I am always open to new ideas.  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry was going to send the letter that he had written back to Hermione later that evening after they had returned to their rooms for bed. Later that afternoon Hermione and Harry met up in the Gryffindor Common Room to talk about how their day was. When she asked Harry, "If he could help her with a problem that she had." And of course Harry said, "that he would try and help if he could." So Hermione asked him, "if he could help her tell someone that she liked someone else but at the same time she didn't want to hurt the person that she is telling this to either. Then Hermione saw that Harry was looking a little uncomfortable and she said to him if he was not comfortable with it just let her know and he didn't have to help her she would figure it out on her own and that it was okay. About 5 minutes later Ginny and Neville came into the common room talking loud enough for Harry and Hermione to just barley here some words but not make out what they were saying. Then Ginny and Neville saw Harry and Hermione looking at them. SO Neville and Ginny walked over to be next to them. Ginny, asked what they were up to tonight and how they were both doing? Harry and Hermione said that they were just talking and that they were both doing fine. Hermione asked Ginny and Neville, "were they were coming from so late?" Ginny and Neville said at the same time that they were at the Three Broom Sticks having a few Butter-beers together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione said that that sounded like fun and that her and Harry would have to join them sometime. Ginny replied sure that would be fun. After all four of them were done talking they said good night to one another and headed for their rooms for the night. Harry hurried off to his room so that he could get the owl to deliver the note he had written that morning to Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione walked together. On their way up to their rooms, Ginny asked Hermione if she could talk to her. And of course Hermione said yes. So they went to Hermione's room and started to talk. Ginny asked her, "What is going on with you and Harry?" Hermione just looked at her not knowing what to say because there really wasn't any thing to say. They were just friends. Everyone knew that. They have been friends for 7years. Ginny knew that there was more they're between Harry and Hermione but she didn't know what it was. But Ginny just let the issue drop and said good night and went to her room and went to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was sitting in a chair in her room thinking about the anonymous letter she had received a few days earlier when she heard a familiar tap, tap, tap on her window. There was that owl again with another letter for her.  
  
Hermione We have known each other for about 6 years and we are both in school together. We could meet at 7:00pm on a Saturday, but you will have to pick the Saturday that you would like to meet. Please reply as soon as you can. Anonymous Hermione wrote back the Anonymous person. Saying, "That they could met the last Saturday of the month if that will work for you. We can meet at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
The last Saturday was 3 weeks away. But it was the only time that she could think of at the time that she could make free. She hoped that she could get someone to go with her to meet this person. She thought for a while and thought that she would ask Harry to go with her but then she thought that he might not be comfortable with it so she decided to ask Ginny if she would be free for that day at 7:00pm and if she would be willing to go with her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So the next day when she saw Ginny sitting in the common room reading a book, she walked up to Ginny and asked her if she was busy. Ginny said, "No she was just doing a little light reading." She put down the book she was reading. "It was a book called, Great Wizarding Events of the Twenty-first Century. And asked her friend what she had on her mind. Hermione went on the tell here about the letters that she had received and that she was suppose to meet this person at 7pm at the Three Broomsticks on the 3rd Saturday of the month and was wondering if she would be able to go with her.  
  
Please rate this story for me.  
  
Gryffindortaz 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: In the middle of the story a *~*~* means an add in or a time laps or jump in time. I do not own any of the characters in this story, or the name of the house's or the school. Author's Note: This is my first fanfic story so please bare with me. If you have any comments to the story or you can help add to the story please fell free to let me know what I can do. I am always open to new ideas.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ginny then turned to Hermione and said "that she would go along with her to the Three Broomsticks. And she was wondering if she could see if Neville would like to come as well? Hermione said, "that that would be nice to have him along as well. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Later that day Ginny saw Hermione looking over her homework and walked over to where she sat. And told her that She and Neville will join her at the Three Broomsticks for a few butterbeers at 7:00pm on the last Saturday of the month. Hermione said that's wonderful I'm glad that Neville and you are going to be there with me. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Later that afternoon Harry got Hermione's letter back that said; "She would meet him at the Three Broomsticks at 7:00pm on the last Saturday of the month, that was in 3 weeks time. After reading the letter Harry went to do his homework but found that he was to excited and could not concentrate on his work. So he thought that he would write to Padfoot a letter and this is what he wrote: Dear Padfoot, How are you doing on this fine day? I am doing fine although I have this problem. I told you that I wrote Hermione a letter telling her how I feel only I didn't tell her that it was me exactly. I signed the letters Anonymous. The problem is now I have to meet her at the Three Broomsticks in three weeks. I just don't know how I am going to tell her how I feel in person. Do you have any advice for me? Well I should let you go so I can try and get back to my homework. So I hope to hear from you soon. Love Harry *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Later that day at dinner Harry sat next to Hermione in the Great Hall They started talking about their day of classes and what they had planed for the weekend. But Hermione already knew that Harry had Quid ditch practice on Saturday but she didn't know what he had planed for the rest of the day and on Sunday. Harry told her that he was thinking about going to Hogsmade to look around and might do a little early Christmas shopping. And more then likely stop in at the Three Broomsticks for a few butter-beers. "What are you going to do Hermione?" I plan on going to the library for a while then head over to the Three Broomsticks also. Would you like me to wait till you are done with practice? And then we can go there together. Harry said, "No, you don't have to wait for me you can go when you are done in the library." But Hermione said, "I will wait for you then we can go together." Harry then reminded Hermione that he was going to go to Hogsmade right after practice and that he would just meet her there. Hermione said well I would also like to go to Hogsmade and don't want to go alone so then they agreed to just meet in the common room after lunch and they would go there together. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* It was a bright sunny warm Saturday morning. Harry headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast when he got there the rest of the Gryffindor team was already there, eating. As he was walking down the table to an empty seat he said hello to each and every one of them and in turn they did the same. About 10 minutes later Hermione walked into the Hall for breakfast as well and said hello to them all as well even sat next to Harry and said hello to him as she sat down. At quarter to 10:00 the Gryffindor team left the Great Hall and headed to the field for practice and enjoyed the beautiful day as they had practice. They had finished their practice at ten minutes to 12:00 (noon) and headed in for lunch. After lunch everyone headed out on there own way. Harry met Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. How come you were not down in the Great Hall for lunch? Hermione said in response was "that I ate early and left before you came in from practice. I just wanted to bring my books and stuff back up here before we left and I figured that way it would be done when you were done with lunch and we could just leave when you got here." Harry took his Nimbus 4000 in his room and grabbed his moneybag. Hermione and Harry left the castle on their way to Hogsmade. Their first stop was at Honeydukes Sweet Shop and grabbed some Bertie Bott's Ever Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs (because Harry collects the cards), some fudge, some toothflossing stringmints some lemon drops, some sugar quills and a large bar of chocolate. Then they went to Zonko's Joke Shop to get some odds and ends to have around just in case there is a party in the Gryffindor Common room and to give some to their friends Ron, George and Fred Weasley, because they like that kind of stuff. So now that they had that stuff they headed down the street to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeers and to enjoy the sun out side. It was getting late so they decided that they should head back to the Castle so that they would not be late for supper and to do more of their home work that they had left.  
  
Please rate this story for me.  
  
Gryffindortaz 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: In the middle of the story a *~*~* means an add in or a time laps or jump in time. I do not own any of the characters in this story, or the name of the house's or the school. Author's Note: This is my first fanfic story so please bare with me. If you have any comments to the story or you can help add to the story please fell free to let me know what I can do. I am always open to new ideas. Someone's thoughts or is thinking, when you see * *   
  
Chapter 7   
  
When they got back to the Castle, they went to the Gryffindor common room to wait for supper and finish their homework. Harry had Hermione check his homework to make sure that he had done it right and that it was correct.  
  
At about 6:00pm they headed down to the great hall for supper. They could smell the good food around the corridor. There were all kinds of chicken, pork, beef, and what ever you can think of and that was just the meats. There were all sorts of vegetables that you could think of and much more. And then of course there was the bread and rolls and then deserts. They were so hungry that they said they would taste everything at dinner. After they had ate all they could they went back to the common room to relax till they went to bed. When Harry went up to his dormitory to get his books and stuff again to work on the rest of his homework that he had left, which wasn't much. He saw Hewing with a letter, a letter from Sirius (Padfoot):  
  
Dear Harry, I am glad to hear from you so soon. . I see that you are still having problems with telling Hermione how you feel. Don't feel bad your father was the same way with your mom when they were your age. It is natural to feel that way. We all did at your age. This is what I can tell you. If you want to go out with Hermione then you need to let her know soon. Because if you don't you could lose her to someone else. And she might surprise you, she could like you the same way you do about her.  
  
Now lets talk about your schoolwork. How is it going for you? Are you doing well so far in school? I hope that you are doing your best even though you have a lot on your mind at the moment. How is Quidditch practice going? Have you played your first game yet? Let me know when it is and I will get a hold of Dumbledore to see if I may come to see you play your first game of the year.  
  
Let me know how you are doing in school? Is there anything else that you would like to talk about? I will let you go for the time being and I'm looking forward to hearing from you soon.  
  
~Padfoot~  
  
After Harry read his letter he went back down stairs to join Hermione, and to work on the rest of his homework. He told Hermione that he had got a letter from Sirius while they were at supper. He told her that Sirius just wanted to know when his first match was so he could come and watch if it was okay with Professor Dumbledore. He also wants me to let him know how my schoolwork and stuff is going. Harry apologized to her for taking so long getting back, but all she said "was that it was okay because she knew that he must be doing something important to take so long."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Later that night in his bed, Harry, thought about what his godfather had told him. He wanted to just come out and just tell Hermione how he felt about her and that it has been him who kept sending the anonymous letters to her and that he was sorry that he did it that way instead of just coming right out with telling her how he felt. He couldn't sleep so he decided to write Padfoot a letter again. And this is how it went:  
  
Dear Padfoot, It was good to hear from you. Your letter has been the only thing on my mind the last few hours. I just don't know what to do so I thought that I would write to you again and ask you some more questions so here it goes.  
  
Do you think it wise that I tell Hermione how I feel about her now? Or do you think I should just wait for another two weeks and come clean with her then? Do you think that if I wait that she would end up hating me in the end? Well I should let you go for now and I will talk to you soon.  
  
~Harry~  
  
P.S. My first match is on Sunday. Hope that you can make it. Would like to see you there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Harry and Hermione woke up to a very warm and sunny, Saturday morning. Both Harry and Hermione got out of their beds and got dressed to go down to the great hall to eat breakfast. After they ate their breakfast, Harry had to go to practice, because the Gryffindor's had their first match against Ravenclaw on Sunday. So Harry had to run up to his dormitory to get his Nimbus 4000, then they (him and Hermione) went to the Quidditch field. Hermione watched the Gryffindor's practice all the time.  
  
At about 11:45 am Harry got finished with practice so everybody headed for the castle for lunch. Harry and Hermione walked up to the castle side by side, like they always did when she watched him practice. As they got close to the great big oak doors of Hogwarts castle, Hermione turned to Harry and said that she wanted to talk to him after lunch. * Harry thought that she looked really serious, more so then normal. * Harry told her that he had to take and put his broom away but that they could talk after they had ate.  
  
As Harry was going up to the Gryffindor tower Harry was thinking * what does she want to talk about? Has she found out somehow that it was him sending the letter to her? No, it couldn't be that could it? * As Harry reached the portrait with the fat lady in it she asked for the password, Harry gave her the password (Bertie Bott's Ever Flavor Beans), and she swung open. As Harry headed up to his dormitory, he told himself that he should tell Hermione how he felt about her. After he was in his dormitory he put his broom away in his trunk at the foot of his bed. Then he was getting ready to leave the room when he heard a "tap, tap, tap" at the window. It was Hedwig with a letter for him. It was a letter from Sirius. The letter basically told him that he should do what he felt was right. * What would she say? Would she think that I was a chicken? Would she think that I was a coward? * Harry was jolted back to reality by a voice yelling up the stairs for him. Then he realized that he was gone a long time and that the voice was Hermione.   
  
~*Gryffindortaz*~ Please rate this story for me. Thank you to the people who have reviewed my story you know who you are. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: In the middle of the story a *~*~* means an add in or a time laps or jump in time. I do not own any of the characters in this story, or the name of the house's or the school. Author's Note: This is my first fanfic story so please bare with me. If you have any comments to the story or you can help add to the story please fell free to let me know what I can do. I am always open to new ideas. Any thing in {} means author's Thoughts. ** Means the thoughts of the character(s).   
  
Chapter 8   
  
Harry put his letter away and headed down stairs were Hermione was. Hermione had brought up some breakfast with her. Hermione I am sorry that I was so long. I got lost in my thoughts and I didn't realize that I had been gone so long.  
  
Hermione said that it was fine I was just wondering what had happened to you. Thought that you were trying to avoid me. Harry said, "No, I would never try to avoid you I'm so sorry please forgive me." Hermione said, "No, problem I forgive you." They went down to the common room and Harry ate his breakfast that Hermione had brought him. When Harry had finished his breakfast, they headed outside to the lake so that they could talk together, alone. At the lake they sat down and Hermione turned and looked at Harry and said, I have something to tell you. I don't know how to really tell you though. So I will tell you straight out, I have been getting letters from someone. But the thing is this person told me that they think that they have fallen in love with me. But the thing is they keep signing the letters anonymously. This person wants to met me so I told them that I would next Saturday, and that I have known this person for about 61/2 years. But Harry I think I have fallen for someone here at Hogwarts so what do you think that I should do?.  
  
{At this point Harry was trying not to make eye contact}  
  
Harry looked down at his feet then looked at Hermione. He asked, "Who have you fallen in love with? Of course you don't have to tell me if you don't want to until you are ready to say. Harry also told her that maybe she should wait and meet this anonymous person and see if by some chance that this person was also the person that she had fallen for.  
  
At that point she started thinking to herself several questions. *Should I tell Harry that I have fallen in love with him?* *But I don't know what he would think.* *Well I think I will tell him.* *No I won't tell him, not yet anyway.* *But then I think that he also has a right to know how I feel about him. * *I will tell him.*  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and started to tell him but as she was about to say whom it was that she had fallen for, Ginny and Neville walked up to them and asked what they were up to on such a beautiful day? Both Harry and Hermione looked at Ginny and Neville, and said "that they were just talking, what are you two up to today?" Neville said, "that they were going for a walk and then going to stop in at the Three Broomsticks for a few drinks. Would you like to join us there?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other and said that they would love to join them there. Say about 3:00pm? Neville and Ginny agreed and went on their way.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione again and looked at her for a few minutes before asking again, whom she fell in love with. But to his dismay she told him that they would talk about that later. Because it was 2:35pm and they told Ginny and Neville that they would be there at 3:00pm and so they left the lake and was talking about how their classes went for the week. Meanwhile the time for Harry and Hermione to have there anonymous date to tell all was getting closer and closer. Saturday was almost over and the next day was his big game with Ravenclaw. Harry new he needed to get to sleep but he started thinking about what Hermione had told him and was wondering about whether it was possible that she felt the same way about him but since they had not got back to the subject of whom she had fallen for he would not bring it up to her. He would just wait and see if she brought it up again. He was also wondering if he should just come out and tell her that he was the anonymous writer or just wait and see if she showed up at the Three Broomsticks meeting date. Harry decided to just wait until the meeting date and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Sunday morning and the big game was nearing in just a few hours. Harry was hoping that Padfoot would be there to see the big game. The game was at two o'clock and he had several hours to relax before the game. Harry told himself that one way or another he was not going to worry about whether Hermione had fallen for him or not but that no matter what even if it was not him he would still have her as his best friend and that would just have to be enough for him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Hermione was trying to decide whether to bring up the subject again or just wait and see what happened at the meeting time with her anonymous letter writer and just see if by some chance that it could be the same person that she had fallen for and that they just didn't know how to tell each other.  
  
~*Gryffindortaz*~ Please rate this story for me. Thank you to the people who have reviewed my story you know who you are. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: In the middle of the story a *~*~* means an add in or a time laps or jump in time. I do not own any of the characters in this story, or the name of the house's or the school. Author's Note: This is my first fanfic story so please bare with me. If you have any comments to the story or you can help add to the story please fell free to let me know what I can do. I am always open to new ideas. Any thing in {} means author's Thoughts. ** Means the thoughts of the character(s).   
  
Chapter 9   
  
Meanwhile: Waiting for the day to see who will show up at the meeting, Hermione went to go talk to Ginny.   
  
In Ginny's dormitory: Ginny and Hermione were talking to each other about Harry. And about how Hermione feels for him. Hermione asked Ginny, "Should I tell Harry how I feel about him or should I wait?" Ginny looked at Her and said, "I can't tell you want to do for I have never been in your predicament. But if I was I think that it would be best to tell him. But it is up to you."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Meanwhile: in Harry's Dormitory.   
  
Harry was in his room when Hedwig came flying in the window onto his bed with a letter for him from Sirius (Padfoot):   
  
Dear Harry, It was good to hear from you. I will be at Hogwarts at 12pm. That way we can talk before the game. We can meet in the entry hall by the Big Oak Doors. Then we can go and eat at the Three Broomsticks or we could eat in the Great Hall. It is up to you whichever place you prefer to eat at is fine with me. Then when we are done eating we can go for a walk so that we can talk. Can't wait to see you play at the game. See you soon. ~Padfoot~   
  
After reading the letter Harry sat on his bed thinking about what it is his godfather wants to talk about. And then all of a sudden he knew what Sirius wants to talk about. He wants to talk about how he feels about Hermione.   
  
A few minutes later Neville walked into the room. Neville asked Harry, "what are you up to in here all alone?" Harry replied "I had just received a letter from Sirius. I had just finshed reading it and was getting ready to put it away when you came in." "What are you up here for? I hardly ever see you up here alone any more." Neville said, "I am just getting some money so Ginny and I can go out to the Three Broomsticks for a drink and something to eat. Would you like to come too?" Harry replied, "that he would love to join them if it was okay with Ginny though."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Back in Hermione's Dormitory.   
  
The girls were talking about a lot of girl stuff. But then Ginny looks at her watch and says that she needs to go so that she can meet Neville for a drink and something to eat at the Three Broomsticks. Would you like to come along with us? I am sure that Neville wouldn't mind at all. I can run down stairs and see if it is okay with him if you would like to go that is. Hermione said that she would come but only if it was okay with Neville because she didn't want to intrude on there time together.   
  
Ginny ran down stairs to ask Neville if it was okay with him if Hermione came along with them to the Three Broomsticks. But when she got down there she saw Harry with him so she wasn't going to ask him about it. But Neville asked Ginny if he could talk to her in private for a second. Ginny said sure I need to speak to you as well.   
  
Neville asked her if it was okay if Harry came along with them? Ginny started laughing about it but Neville had no clue why she would laugh at him like that. So he asked her why she was laughing at him? I am not laughing at you, I was laughing about what you asked because I was going to ask you if Hermione could come along with us to. But then Ginny stopped laughing altogether because an idea hit her.   
  
Neville what do you say we get Harry and Hermione talking about how they fell about each other? 'Cause we know that they love each other and should be together. Right? Neville said yes that would be good but how do we do that without them knowing that we are setting them up. They could get upset at us and never speak to us if they find out about us trying to set them up. Ginny said, "Yes, your right we will just leave things to fate because if we don't they might never get together and we don't want them to hate us for trying to set them us.  
  
Neville and Ginny went back over to where Harry was and said that if was fine with them if he goes if he does not mind if Hermione joins them as well. Harry said that sounded good to him. Ginny ran back upstairs to tell Hermione that if was fine with Neville and that Harry was also joining them. So they both walked downstairs to where the boys were waiting for them and they all went to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
~*Gryffindortaz*~ Please rate this story for me. Thank you to the people who have reviewed my story you know who you are. 


	10. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
Sorry that I have not worte more to the story in such a long time. I was buissy with deaths in the family and then other things that I don't feel like discousing. But here is a new chapter for you all to read. Hope that you all like it.  
  
*~* Gryffindortaz *~* 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, or the name of the house's or the school. Author's Note: This is my first fanfic story so please bare with me. If you have any comments to the story or you can help add to the story please fell free to let me know what I can do. I am always open to new ideas. Any thing in {} means author's Thoughts. ** Means the thoughts of the character(s). In the middle of the story a *~*~* means an add in or a time laps or jump in time.   
  
Chapter 10   
  
On they're way to the Three Broomsticks they all were talking about what they each had planed for the summer holiday. Neville said that him and his Gram plan on taking a vacation but that they haven't decided were they were going yet. Ginny didn't know what she was going to be doing because her and her family don't have much money to do a lot of things. Hermione said that she and her family are going on a vacation to Ireland. And that she was so excited that they would be going. Harry on the other hand had been very quite while the rest were talking about what they had planed. He had no clue what he and Sirius were going to be doing this summer (you see Sirius always plans the vacations and stuff like that while Harry is at school so that he can surprise him when he gets home from school).   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Once they got to Hogsmade, they made their way to the Three Broomsticks. (They had a hard time getting there because the streets were very crowded today.) Once inside Harry and Neville told the girls to grab a table for them, and they would get the drinks. Would you like anything other then a drink right now they asked the girls? And they replied not right now they didn't, that the dinks would be fine for now.   
  
The girls got a table by the window in the corner of the room. Ginny couldn't resist asking Hermione if she was going to tell Harry how she fells about him.  
  
But before she had a chance to answer the question, to Hermione's relief, the guys were back with the drinks.   
  
As Ginny and Neville started talking, Harry asked Hermione when will she be leaving for Ireland and how long her and her family were going to be there in Ireland? She said, "that they would be leaving a few days after she gets home from Hogwarts for the summer holiday. She also said that they wouldn't be gone no more then a month at the most. Why?" Harry muttered I was just wondering. as his voice started to fade away then realized what was happening, and finished what he was saying. wondering if you would like to come to my place for the rest of the summer holiday, if it is okay with Sirius of course. I was also going to ask Ginny, Ron (their friend), Neville, and Ron's girlfriend (Parvati) also, if they would like to come as well. But he wasn't going to ask them till after he asks Sirius. He will be here tomorrow. You can give me your answer then, if you like. If it is okay with Sirius that you all come then  
  
we can have like a big party or something before we have to come back to school. They had finished their fourth butter-beer when they all decided that they should get something to eat for dinner it was getting late and if they didn't and headed back to the castle they would miss dinner altogether so they just ate there. They each had a chicken dinner. But with there dinner they had a choice of fries or mashed potatoes and co slaw or salad. Harry and Hermione had the mashed potatoes and salad with their chicken while Neville and Ginny had the fries and co slaw with their chicken.   
  
Then Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was later then they all had planed to be out because of the game tomorrow. So they got up to leave and ran into Hagrid (the games keeper). Hagrid told them that they should be back at the castle before any of the teachers see them off school grounds so late at night. So they all headed back to the castle as fast as they could.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Back at the castle, they all said their goodnights and headed to their dormitories for the night. The girls went to their own dormitories and the boys went to theirs (they all had the same dormitories since their first year at Hogwarts). Harry couldn't get to sleep so he asked Neville if he was still awake? Neville, said that he wasn't asleep either but. Why? What's wrong Harry? Nothing really just can't sleep but I was wondering if I could ask you a question. Go ahead and ask he replied. I was wondering do you think that I should tell Hermione how I feel about her? Well that's a tough one for me to answer Harry. But if it was up to me, I think that I would tell her how I feel. Because it is possible that she might be feeling the same way about you. But if you think that you should tell her, then I think that you should.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The next morning Harry awoke and got dressed and went down to the great hall to eat breakfast. When he got there Hermione was already there. He walked over to her and asked her if they could go for a short walk when they were done eating? Sure as long as you have enough time to get ready for when Sirius gets here. So after they ate all they could they walked out of the castle together. As they left the castle they walked down to the lake. When they got to the lake they sat for what seemed like an hour or more to them.   
  
Neither Harry nor Hermione knew what to say to each other. Harry really wanted to tell her how he felt about her but the words just wouldn't come to him. He was speechless when it came to telling her how he felt. Meanwhile Hermione wanted to let Harry know how she felt about him as well but she couldn't find the words or the courage to tell him and was afraid that he would not feel the same about her and that scared her even more than him actually feeling the same was as her. So, Harry finally broke the silence and asked her what all her and her family were going to do in Ireland and if she would keep in contact with him while she is away. Hermione said that they were just going to do some site seeing and maybe some other things as well. And that she would keep in contact with him as long as he would do the same. I could ask mom and dad to see if you can come along with us if you want and if it would be all right with your aunt and uncle. I would like to come with you but I don't think that your mom and dad want to pay for someone else's kid to go with them. I also don't think that my aunt and uncle would let me go anyway. I could pay if I could but all I have is wizard money. Oh Harry my mom and dad would love to have you come along with us. I am sure that they wouldn't mind at all, I am sure of it. We can write and ask them if you like. I guess I will ask you now, why did you want to take this little walk for anyway? I wanted to tell you something but I am not sure how to go about it. I mean I don't know how to put it into words. I know that, that sounds dumb but it is hard for me to tell you what I want to tell you. Hermione looked at her watch and noticed that Sirius will be there soon. Harry you need to go and get ready or do what you need to do before Sirius gets here. He will be here in about a half hours time. So Harry said oh ok we will try this again later. Hermione said ok we will now go and get ready for Sirius. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was still a few days from the time that Harry and Hermione were suppose to secretly meet at the Three Broomsticks. Harry was getting excited about it but at the same time he was scared that she would not show and that he would never be able to tell her how he felt about her. Hermione was also getting excited but at the same time scared that she would not like the anonymous person and that she would have to hurt his feelings. She hated to hurt people's feelings it was just not in her nature to do that to people.  
  
~*Gryffindortaz*~ Please rate this story for me. Thank you to the following people who have reviewed my story: Mionh/h556 Karenkate-kitty Coolone007 Hermharry RubyEyedSorceress Silverwand13 And Last but not least Shdurrain  
  
Thank you all for reviewing my story it means so much to me. Let me know if you want me to let you know when I have posted a new chapter or if you would like to see something happen in the story or what you want add to it. I am always open to ideas to make the story better. 


	12. Authors Note 2

Hello everyone

I have found my story for you. Now I have one really short chapter and one thats a bit longer but after this two chapter I don't know how to end my story so if you could help me out that would be a blessing . And thank you all who wrote reviews for me.


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**:In the middle of the story a means an add in or a time laps or jump in time. I do not own any of the characters in this story, or the name of the house's or the school. Author's Note: This is my first fanfic story so please bare with me. If you have any comments to the story or you can help add to the story please fell free to let me know what I can do. I am always open to new ideas. Someone's thoughts or is thinking, when you see 

**Author's Note**: This is my first fantasy story so please bare with me. If you have any comments to the story or you can help add to the story please feel free to let me know what I can do. I am always open to new ideas. The story starts in the middle of their 7th year of school. This was before the book was out.

Chapter 11

Harry and Sirius had a good time together as usual. They had gone to a lot of little shops and bought some presents and ate a lot of good stuff as well.

Harry asked Sirius if he could have his friends over for the last month of summer holidays? Sure you can have your friends over when ever you like, you know that Harry. Wail your at it ask them if they want to do all their shopping the n as well it will save everyone a trip. Because I know that when I did mine, Your mom and dad along with Remus and Peter we always had a blast and I know you all will too". Sirius had replied back to him as he looked down at Harry. Harry looked back up at him, "thank you Sirius".

Harry sat on the bench in the Gryffindor locker room before the game like he always did, but earlier then normal, but this time he was more nervous then he ever was before. Because of having Sirius out there in the stand watching the game for the first time.

Their match against Ravenclaw was about 3 minutes away from starting and he could hear everyone filling the seats in the stands as he waited for the rest of his teammates. As they came into the locker room they all looked a little nervous as well but not as bad as him. Harry was thinking to himself, witch he hoped that he would not mess up during this game and make a fool of himself today.

The match started like any other game. It was a very nice day, no wind and the sun was not to bright to were it would blind the players today. Gryffindor was ahead 70 to 20, when Harry had seen the snitch and swooped down on it in hopes that he would catch it with out having another go at trying to get it again. And as luck would have it Gryffindor's won 220 to 20. At that moment that Harry knew that the game was over but he us also unhappy for now the time had come that Sirius would have to leave and go home and Harry would have to wait till the end of the school year to go see him.

Harry always haded having to say good bye to Sirius but he also liked having the time to himself at school. Of course right now he didn't enjoy it to much because he didn't know how he was going to be able to tell Hermione how he felt about her. He was getting so nervous about the meting for it was in two days time. He hoped that she would show up and not be disappointed that it was him and not some one else. But he was also worried that she would hate him forever fro not telling her from the very beginning that it was him sending her all them letters.

Oh well, he decided not to worries about anymore because worrying was just making everything worse. He deiced to go and do some practicing on magic spells that he need to brush up on. Because he knew with all his worrying over Hermione was making him slack on his school work. So from now on he was going to let things happen how ever they may.


End file.
